howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg
|Source = Franchise}} Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has a peg leg. He lost the lower half of his left leg in the battle against the Red Death. History At the end of How to Train Your Dragon, Gobber made Hiccup a wooden leg, "with a little Hiccup flair thrown in" along with Toothless' new tail. The leg is made out of metal and wood. The wooden section, which acts like his ankle, is attached to his leg while the metal part, which acts as his foot, is hooked onto the wood. There's also a spring inside to act as a shock absorber. By the time of Gift of the Night Fury, Hiccup is getting used to his new leg, but still slipped on ice twice. He calls it "stupid leg" after the first time. In Dragons: Riders of Berk Hiccup's leg is occasionally poked at: *In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", after trying to control the dragons on Berk, Hiccup claimed his whole body hurt, including his leg. *Hiccup told Toothless that Gobber made his prosthetic in Viking for Hire. *In "How to Pick Your Dragon", Stoick mistook Hiccup’s leg for the stirrup on Toothless’ saddle. *In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man", he uses his leg to grab the second key in a rock formation of a serpent. *Hiccup used his prosthetic to catch himself from falling on the cliff climb in "Thawfest". *In "When Lightning Strikes", Hiccup checked his legs after he was struck by lightning, relieved he “didn’t lose another one.” *Midway into "Twinsanity", Dagur the Deranged notices Hiccup's leg and questions him on how he lost it, referencing his battle with the Red Death. *Snotlout appears to be a bit jealous of Hiccup's missing limb, as shown in "Defiant One". *A Smothering Smokebreath targets Hiccup's leg and nearly causes him and Toothless to crash near the end of "Breakneck Bog". Earlier in the episode, Astrid told the other riders to put themselves in Hiccup's shoes about the situation, though Snotlout corrected her with "shoe." *In "We Are Family, Part 2", Alvin called Hiccup a one-legged boy. Hiccup later takes off his leg to use it to knock out the Outcast guard, but doesn't quite work out like he planned. The leg is poked at in Dragons: Defenders of Berk too, *In "The Iron Gronckle", Hiccup got stuck to Meatlug because of his metal leg when she becomes magnetic after eating a certain combination of rocks. He was later freed by Fishlegs, who was riding Toothless. *In "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", when Hiccup voices his intention of going after the Skrill, Astrid tells him to be careful, reminding him that he and Toothless are wearing a lot more metal (which lightning is attracted to) than all the rest of them. *In "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", Hiccup references this briefly during a thunderstorm when he tells Toothless to watch his tail, and Toothless growls to tell him to watch his leg. *In "Free Scauldy", Ruffnut pretends to be Hiccup for a few minutes to entertain Scauldy; she takes a creative approach to how the old leg had disappeared, claiming that it "fell off." *The metal leg is only referenced once in "Frozen", when a Speed Stinger tries to stab Hiccup with its tail and finds itself foiled by the artificial limb; Hiccup laughs that they "never expect the old metal leg!" *Although the metal leg itself is not referenced in "The Eel Effect", the fact that Hiccup only has one good leg left is mentioned when a sick Toothless nearly blasts it. *In "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", the juvenile Smothering Smokebreaths target Hiccup's prosthetic leg twice (the first time gets them discovered). Between those times, when the dragon-riding teens make the decision to bait the Smokebreaths in order to follow them, Snotlout wants Hiccup to add the leg to their pile instead of his spare helmet (and was voted down because Hiccup needed his leg both to walk and to help Toothless fly). Hiccup's leg is poked at just the same in Dragons: Race to the Edge, just as the previous seasons, despite being older. *In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", Hiccup stepped on one of the traps on The Reaper. Thankfully it was his prosthetic. He points it out as "one of the benefits of having a metal leg I suppose." Dagur later said he was glad he wasn't in Hiccup's "shoe", having to choose between capturing him or saving his friends. *In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", a giant screaming eel tries to pull Hiccup off of The Reaper by pulling his metal leg, but Toothless plasma blasts the eel so that it drops the leg. He then used it to open the cage the Riders were trapped in. Tuffnut also used it to fend off several eels. *In "Imperfect Harmony", Toothless tries to get the gang to see the Death Song by pulling Hiccup toward its lair by his metal leg. However, in his haste, Toothless accidentally yanks the leg off, and quickly returns it to Hiccup. Snotlout later threatens to take Hiccup's other leg if he went off with out the others. *In the beginning of "When Darkness Falls", Snotlout tries to take it off and use it as a weapon to fend off a herd of boars, though Hiccup stopped him. *While not really pointed out, in "Big Man on Berk", Fishlegs, hypnotized into thinking he's a fearless Viking warrior, calls Hiccup a skinny one-legged boy. *In "Gone Gustav Gone", Gustav found Hiccup's spare leg in a chest and balanced a knee on it while imitating Hiccup and praising himself. *In "Reign of Fireworms", Ruffnut points out Hiccup's leg after he questioned Tuffnut of having a bad eye. *Tuffnut poked at Hiccup’s prosthetic in "Total Nightmare". It was first mentioned during Hiccup’s Beat the Dome run, saying “one man, one dragon, one leg.” He later bet Snotlout would lose a leg on the run, even asking Hiccup’s opinion, to which he rolled his eyes. *In "The Zippleback Experience" Hiccups leg is damaged multiple times. His leg is damaged while Toothless is carrying Barf and Belch to safety, forcing him to use a spare that is later bent out of shape when the grateful Barf and Belch crash into him (Prompting the twins to joke that Hiccup is on his "last leg"). After the third leg is damaged when the Zippleback sets off an explosion in Hiccup's cabin, he is forced to use a wedge of wood like Gobber does while Gobber repairs the others. *In "Shock and Awe", when pulling pranks for Loki's Day, the twins note that missing leg jokes are less effective due to Hiccup's missing leg. *In "Stryke Out", Hiccup uses his prosthetic leg to pull out rocks from a wall of stone to feed to a starving Gronckle. *In "Tone Death", Garffiljorg shoots amber at the leg after Hiccup sings his ballad. *In "Family on the Edge", the leg is damaged when Dagur accidentally caused Hiccup and Toothless to crash. Dagur then offers to fix the leg himself, resulting in it breaking in two. The other Riders find the broken prosthetic, and when they find Dagur, they accuse him of doing something to Hiccup. Later, when Hiccup states that he wouldn't like to be in Heather's shoes, Snotlout corrects him saying: "Shoe. Because you... at his leg Nevermind." *In "Midnight Scrum", Savage removes the leg so Hiccup can't run away. Later in the episode, Hiccup sends Krogan to the bottom of a cliff by untying his leg, which Krogan had been holding on to. Krogan would later, however, save Hiccup from a dagger being flung at him by Ryker by throwing the leg, hitting Ryker in the head and knocking him out. *In "Dire Straits", Hiccup attaches one of Toothless' tail fins to his leg to aid him in swimming under water. *In "Twintuition", the twins fib that they were hunters that stole Macey from the Dragon Riders, after which they killed the one with "one leg" with it. The Iron Mason retold what the twins told him when Hiccup and the other riders came looking for them, and at the "one leg" bit, Snotlout jokes how he wonders who they were referring to. *In "Saving Shattermaster", a Dragon Hunter is able to recognize Hiccup and Heather in disguise due to him seeing his prosthetic leg sticking out from beneath Hiccup's costume. *In "Sandbusted", Tuff tells a merchant that selling Astrid a ball and chain to give to Hiccup would never work because he can take his leg off. Later in the episode, Toothless tries to keep Hiccup from falling into the Sandbuster pit by grabbing into his leg, accidentally pulling it off. It's then found by Fishlegs when he, Astrid, and the twins are looking for him and Snotlout. Tuff grabs it away and claims that Hiccup willed the leg to him if anything were to happen to him, to which Astrid disagrees and grabs it away again. *In "King of Dragons, Part 2", whilst fighting Johann and Krogan for the Bewilderbeast Egg, Hiccup saves the Egg before it falls down a crevasse but had to scale down himself. Only clinging on with Inferno, he uses his Prosthetic Leg like an ice axe to climb back up, with the Egg. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup had a new modified leg in the second film. It is shown to have a few gears in it and slots for the ends to rotate while being swapped. Dean DeBlois describes it as the "Swiss army knife of prosthetics." The new leg is able to change ends when turned, with one end designed for when Hiccup is flying with Toothless and the other used for when Hiccup is walking, able to switch between the two settings with ease. The third prosthetic part is like a blade with teeth for ice. Hiccup's Prosthetic makes a small appearance in the Franchise Games as well. *In School of Dragons, there is a player quest called "History of Viking Contraptions". The player is asked to collect inventions for a school class on the subject. One is one of Hiccup's prosthetic legs. Hiccup's leg makes a small appearance in the graphic novels, specifically in The Serpent's Heir. Hiccup uses it to cut the chains he was tied with. He later unlock a door with it. Abilities Hiccup's prosthetic leg is often used to walk on the ground and help Toothless in flying with his prosthetic tail fin. It can also be used as a weapon. Trivia *Whenever Hiccup walks during the series, a metal-on-metal sound effect can be heard, meant to be the spring fixture on his leg. *In the video game Hiccup has two good legs. *The loss of his leg makes Hiccup the youngest Hooligan known to have a prosthetic limb. *The exact nature of the injury that caused Hiccup to lose only his left leg while falling into the Red Death's inferno has never been specified. The two most popular theories are that Toothless unintentionally injured Hiccup when grabbing him to protect him from the fire, or his leg was severely burned before Toothless could reach him. *Throughout How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup's leg changes from its riding and walking gear with out him switching it, even when Hiccup was only sitting on Toothless and not flying. *Despite his new prosthetic having an ice pick string, Hiccup never used it. *Hiccup's second prototype is said to be inspired by the rotating rings on the Dragon Eye. *It is possible that Hiccup incorporated an Ice Pick into his latest Prosthetic, after the events of "King of Dragons, Part 2". References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear (Franchise) Category:Franchise Objects Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise)